


Celtic Souls

by Melissa92863



Category: Blackpool | Viva Blackpool (TV)
Genre: American Indian (Cherokee) connections, F/M, Getting way more than you bargained for, Love comes quickly sometimes, Prostitution of women cops, Scotch Connections, Staying safe in an unsafe situation, You can't help who you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa92863/pseuds/Melissa92863
Summary: Peter Carlisle goes into a strip club for a little compensation and usually doesn't but why not? Natalie left him a few months ago and what the hell did he care. For all tense and purposes the woman is lovey and unusual but she hates vise and doesn't like being pawed. In their misadventure it becomes clear in order to get her out of the country they would have to work together to get her out of danger that she was clearly in. Peter a Scottish DI had never seen an American Indian woman with a tad of Scotch herself. Needless to say Peter is taken by her exotic looks and the too familiar of her. Peter has had enough of the UK so he flees to America to Kelly for a short vacation because he is hot to  because he helped her get out of the UK and finds him head over heels in love with Kelly. Will they find their nitch together?





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Carlisle walked into the strip club that night on duty but none the less checking out the merchandise. It had been 3 months since Natalie dumped him and went back to her husband for more lonely nights and more screwing around on her. Peter was jaded to say the least. He looked around.  
“More plastic than a plastics factory.” He said looking over the women in various states, of undress.  
One, tall, lean, and built waitress was told to go and see about his needs and to at least get his drink order. That he was a cop and what ever he wanted was on the house. Reluctantly the young dark haired, deep brown eyed woman went over sporting a smile. An uneasy one but she managed one just the same.  
“Oh, I hate vice, this jerk wad is probably fixin’ to perv me really good.” She said. She walked up to his table.  
“Sir, what can I get you at the bar.” She asked.  
He looked at the beautiful tall dark haired, woman with hair down to her fanny. He knew there was a song somewhere that had that in it. He didn’t bother hiding behind pretense all the women were topless ogling encouraged. Her more than ample breasts were presented to him admittedly with pasties but those got his attention first. He then looked into her eyes. A deep brown. She looked different and sounded different from the other women there.  
“Hello Luv, how about a lager and a side of yourself.” He asked.  
“I’ll be happy to bring you the lager, anything else you’ll have to take home and Rosie Palmer can take care of.” She said.  
“Your call Luv, no hard feelings. Well not many that is. Nothing a little wankin’ canna take care of. Now who I think about might not make you happy but then again it might.” He said.  
“Who you think about doing that is your bidness.” She said.  
“You’re not British, or Scottish, none of that right?” He asked.  
“No, I’m American but your Scottish. I’d know that anywhere. My grand pa was Scottish. Let me go and get your lager and you can set your sight’s, on some other wee lassie.” She said in a convincing brogue.  
She turned to go, and he watched her walk away. The back of her just as fine as the front.  
“Nothing plastic on her that’s for sure but she’s dark skinned. Like she has an all over tan all year. Boy if I didn’t know better she was Scottish herself. That brogue was convincing.” He said as another blonde fake bimbo went on stage showing her assets and those noticeably fake too.  
“Like two balloon’s” he said as she showed him her wares hoping for a tip to help pay for all the silicon inside them.  
He gave her a pound note for trying and sat back down.  
Meanwhile the woman was at the bar getting his lager. The manager quickly told her to get him in the VIP Room and do him. The police paid each month to lay their officers. She would get a cut of that and the tip if he offered one. It was that or else. She gave the usual excuse she had, her period but she had used that one two weeks ago and was out of options.  
“Well he is a cop, I will have to tell him.” She said taking the Lager back to him.  
Anything went in Blackpool much like Vegas and she had been there. Assigned there a few years ago. Now that place had been hell and Blackpool equally so maybe even worse. The whole police force there was pervy and she thought even less if the police there.  
Everything could be bought there. From women, to drugs you name it. She brought the cold lager to him. Then sat it down in front of him.  
“Thanks Luv.” He said. Him still ogling her wares. He still wanted to at least put her on his lap maybe her give him a lap dance.  
“Your welcome.” She said as she was leaving but he caught her by her arm.  
“Are you interested in making some money tonight?” He asked. She remembered she had too and rolled her eyes.  
“Come on let’s get this over.” She said as she took his hand.  
“Wait, wait if you don’t want too you don’t have ta. I’m a lot of things but I won’t force myself on a woman if she doesn’t want me and it’s clear you don’t.” He said.  
“Come with me what is it DC or DI?” She asked.  
“Uh, DI.” He said with a question attached.  
“Let’s get this done so we will both know where we stand on this little what ever it is. Besides I have been told to give you a good time. In another life I might, but not this soon. She said, her black heels moving faster than his legs could keep up.  
She was powerwalking. He quickly matched her stride and then kept up.  
“In heels no less.” He said.  
“Yeah, I can also run in them.” She said as they went inside one of the VIP rooms.  
She threw him up against the door and kissed him. He followed her suit. She was sort of man handling him, so he thought she might like it a little rough. At least now the tits would be real. No plastic. Oh, she’d get a tip for that for sure. It didn’t take long for him to fondle her. She knew she had to let him, but it wouldn’t last long. He took off the pasties and stared for a moment. “Aye they are real.” He said groaning a little, touching her. But not exactly pawing her. She was cold rather than excited standing there in nothing but a thong.  
It was his first time to pay for pussy. Much as he didn’t want to admit it. He took hold of her quickly.  
“I’ve never had an American woman before.” He said and sat her astraddle of him. Before she could tell him anything he went for her breast and smothered his face in them then caught her nipple in his mouth, but she had put pastie stick um on them. The glue tasted awful. He slid her off him and ran for water and a towel.  
“Sorry Luv. We’ll have to wash it off before I can do it again. That paste for the pasties is horrible” He said.  
He brought a wash cloth to do just that. “Now come here.” He said.  
“Ah, no. Much as I might like too, I’m an officer borrowed from Dallas. If you don’t believe me I can show you, but we’ll have to go back to the lockers. My creds are in there. Tell me where would I stash those.” She said. “You’re a what?” He asked from the bed. He had to sit there a moment. He scratched his head. “I’m a police officer from America. I’m a Lieutenant with the Dallas police department. I’m working vice.” She said.  
“Just my fucking luck.” He said.  
“Sorry DI, um Your name?” She asked.  
“DI Peter Carlisle.” He said putting out his hand.  
“Lt. Kelly White Beaver.” She said as he almost lost it chucking.  
“Not that I can see.” He said thinking she was kidding.  
“A white anything is sacred in the Cherokee world.” She said a little mad he laughed. He saw the anger rising in her.  
“Sorry Luv, I have no knowledge of the American Indian. It’s just it kind of screamed to me here I am. I really didn’t mean to insult you. Plus, I have to take back the groping. Well and the other too. I won’t take back the ogles and the glances. You are dressed, or half dressed. Oh, why did I come in here in the first place?” He asked the air.  
“Well Pussy for one. You’re a cop sure but this town is so dirty I wouldn’t drink from it. He took his London Fog Jacket off and offered it to her.  
“Put this on and cover up. Your playin’ with fire.” He said pitching it to her. When we leave here your going to have to look like you had a good time.  
“Oh, I will. Don’t worry. But I am not happy having to lie on truth it this time. You’re a looker. And you do a mean Brogue. You sounded like you were from Glasgow. Was that where you Grandad was from?” He asked.  
“Somewhere around there. Or that is where the fam ended up before coming to America and after leaving Ireland.” She said. “I hate to have to admit this, but I had no idea you where American Indian. I’ve never known one so your Da was American Indian? He asked.  
“Was.” She said.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. Mines gone too.” He said. Then the door knob shook.  
“Oh Shit.” She said.  
You’re not going to like this.” He said and took off his shirt and pants and shoes very quickly he had laid his London fog black trench coat down first. “Well come on you can’t blow your cover.” He said as she kicked off her heels and got in the bed with him.  
“Well I can’t say your not lovely and your body is bangin’ that’s for sure. Ah purely professional Luv.” He said as the manager was making sure Kelly was doing her job. He grabbed her and got her to sit on top of him and pretend she was hard at it. It sounded real to her, Peter was good at lying but this time he felt bad about it.  
Really, he had come in with a hard on and if she did much more it would be real. He sounded like he came and the manager left. He nudged her off.  
“Stop. Just stop Lieutenant. I’m sorry but things are far too close to real right now at least for me. Seems I can’t keep my hands to myself nor anything else.” He said as she felt him hard against her.  
“You out rank me DI Carlisle.” She said.  
“Yes, But I’ll not tell you, you have to do that to keep your job or anything else. No matter what color blue my balls are. I’ll leave you a tip. That is, get out of vice. Any man that ends up with you are going to wind up with them. Lots of cold freezing showers and lot’s, and lot’s, of wankin’. I’ll leave a hundred quid at the bar say you were great. So, you can keep your cover.” He said. I’ll even look in on ya. Say I want another go.” He said.  
“Yeah I can tell. I’m sorry about this. It wasn’t…” The door knob shook again.  
“Shit.” Peter said.  
“Your turn to pretend.” She said pulling him on top of her. Between her legs.  
He looked at the woman underneath him. Then kissed her he didn’t even ask. It was all part if the game or was it? He started up and this time the guttural noise really sounded real. By the time it was over and the owner left it was real. He didn’t stop when he left out of the room.  
Peter was so far in he couldn’t stop. He yelled” Jesus!” and came. She knew it was real.  
“That wasn’t supposed to happen.” She said.  
“What do you expect? Me lying between those legs of yours bumping against you. Just a piece of material between you and me getting it on for real. I’d be sorry but I’m halfway not. I’m not sorry about wanting you. I am sorry if I hurt you or embarrassed you and really sorry if you felt at all like it was rape.” He said.  
“Hardly. No pun intended.” She said as he chuckled. Relief showed on his face.  
“I may be a lot of things but I’m no rapist.” He said getting off her.  
“Now I’ve gone and done it. Sodded my briefs. Never did that before. I always managed to get Kleenex or paper towel when I was a teen.” He said.  
“Don’t worry. I’m leaving early tonight. I hate this. I always wanted to be a cop and now look at me. Having sort of fake sex with a Scottish cop I don’t know. I just hate vice. You think you could get me pulled off the case?” She asked.  
“Maybe since you and I got stuck what’s it called in America?” He asked.  
“Doing the nasty.” She said.  
“Hardly, nothing about it is nasty just not driving something home.” He said smiling at her. She smirked a little and took her hand and put it across his face and pushed.  
“Goof.” She said pushing him off her.  
“Oh, now Darlin’ our sort of fake session was good for me. Sorry if it wasn’t for you. I’d offer to help you out, I’d, actually love it, but you won’t take me up on it. You’re not that type of woman to just fuck for no reason. All that would have been if you’d been part of it you need more and you stick to your guns so to speak your not easy. I like that. I can respect it.” He said as she started to do it again. He had not gotten off her. He wanted just a little more time. “Nope not letting you up yet.” He said. Then she Indian rolled him off her to where she was sitting atop him. “Shit what was…how’d you do that? I’ve never seen that move. Teach me, seems fun.” He said smiling slyly at her. “It’s Indian wrestling. My Scottish grandad learned from my great grandad who was champion three time back in the 20’s. He was 106 when he died. So, if grandad Mc Kenna can do it then you can. “He looked at her as she sat on top of him. “You have such different skin, I’ve never seen a lovelier color. Tawny and brown and tan and it’s not a tan either. Look at me white as a fish belly.” He said. “You’re definitely a skinny white boy but you have your merits. She got off him and got out of the bed and put his jacket back on. He lay there for a moment. “I’m sorry.” He said getting out of bed and putting on his clothes. “Aren’t you uncomfortable?” She asked. “Aye. I am so come on and we’ll get your things. I’m telling them your amazing and the best I’ve ever had I want to take you home with me.” He said. “What then.” She asked. “Well since you used that move on me I’ll walk you home and for god’s sake woman put on your clothes. That beautiful body of yours is still bangable. By me that is. However, no funny stuff your one of those women that have to have a little more. I’d even like to be your working partner. Well supervisor. Would you teach me the roll? Could come in handy.” He said as they left the room. He put his arm around her. “We just had sex and you’re the best I ever had. Need to look the part Kelly. Kelly that’s Irish.” He said. “Yeah however Grandpa was an Ulster. He was born in Northern Ireland His parents where from Glasgow moved back there he was born then there’s Irish in the wood pile.” She said. I bet the Indian and the Irish fight it out quite a bit.” He said acting cozy with her which wasn’t hard at all for Peter. But Natalie had finished him off with love. Going back and forth to a husband that didn’t love her and had no use for her. She had left Peter standing at his door again this time his heart now gone. She had gnawed it out. Torn it out and shredded it. But this semi short American was so different right down to her lovely brown hued skin. Her dark brown eyes saw through to his soul. Or so he thought he felt it.  
“Now I may act a little possessive Kelly it’s for show. This is not the way I am with a woman I am interested in. However…” She cut in. “Got it umm, Peter is it?” She asked. “Aye.” He said.  
“You sound like my Grandad. Don’t change it. Just listening to you brings so many happy memories back.” She said. He half smiled. He pushed her up against the wall and she grabbed him and kissed him. There were lots of people in the hall two of which where management. They saw them kiss and him run his hands on her ass. He whispered in her ear.  
“Go now before I take two handfuls of your arse.” He said as she did just that to him. He looked at her at first startled then a little aroused. Then with a smirk.  
“Remember two can play that game.” He said and let her know not to push him any further by taking two handfuls of hers. She raised the bet and upped the anti. Be back soon Peter Darlin’ . Not to be out done he pulled her to him. Yep for sure he was a man. A very aroused man. His eyes burnt bright amber.  
“You bet.” He said and kissed her. He stopped her by catching her hand.  
“Enough.” He whispered in her ear.  
“Ok.” she said and walked off twitching her round supple ass. He looked at her move off and smiled. “Yeah, this is going to be hard yet interesting. The bloak that really gets to shag her is going to be a lucky one.” As He waited the manager came toward him.  
“How did Kelly do?” He asked.  
“She’s great and I want more of her. My first American.” He said. “So, your satisfied? You want I should just save her for you?” He asked. Peter was a little startled then he smirked.  
“If that’s allowed. I don’t care too much for a man being before me. Nor after. Just mark her for me.” He said.  
“Will do. Don’t want her worn out when you get here.” He said Peter was angry but he held it.  
“Aye, she’s a great piece of ass. You know she’s an American aboriginal. Cherokee clan. Might be extra to keep her just for you.” He said. Peter dug into his pocket. He gave him a hundred. “Thanks, she is worth this. I’ll even lay off her now since you won’t take sloppy seconds.” He said. Peter wanted to hit him. But he didn’t.  
“Yeah I want no man before or after hear me. She is only for me.” He said.  
“I get ya Carlisle.” He said.  
“Thanks.” He said and the manager walked off. He went straight into the dressing room. Gave the hundred to Kelly.  
“What’s this for?” She asked.  
“Carlisle said you were a great lay. Wants ya all to himself.” He said as she finished dressing.  
“Well if that’s what he wants.” She said.  
“You give him what he wants all the time the way he likes it. Do as he says. He owns you now.” The manager said smiling his gold tooth gleaming in the light of the locker room. He walked off and she walked out of the locker room. Fully dressed and had a small jacket on. Peter put his arm around her.  
“I’m yours now.” She said.  
“No, you’re not your, your own person. I just made so you don’t have to entertain anyone else.” He said.  
“I have your 100.” She said.  
“Go on and keep it. I mean it’s no mine. It’s the departments. I will take it back but not here. He said. They stopped half way down. “What’s wrong? He asked.  
“I’m marking my territory.” She said and put her thumb in his back pocket.  
“What are ya doin’?” He asked.  
“Telling the other girls hands off. Your mine. It’s a hand code. Seems it’s the same everywhere.” She said.  
“Now I’ll never get laid.” He said.  
“You will it’s just going to be a little while most likely.” She said.  
“You’re not that kind of woman, marking your territory. Doing all this. I can see how you’d hate this being treated like cattle. The way he made me talk about you, it made me want to beat the shit out of him. The way I had to talk, I’m sorry Kelly.” He said taking her hand. “None of this is easy Peter. C’mon. Take me home.” She said taking her thumb out of his back pocket.  
“Seems like we are an item now.” She said.  
“That accent.” He said shaking his head.  
“Drawl.” She said.  
“And the last name. The sacred white beaver. I see no white beavers around here.” He winked at her then handed her a lolly. She took it and popped it in her mouth.  
“The only white thing here is you paleface.” She said. “So, I’m sacred?” He chuckled.  
“Could be you are. We Cherokee’s take white anything as something holy from the Great Spirit. That’s who we call God. Sometimes he is known as the great white father.” She said. He was watching her long, black-brown, strait hair flap on her back and become fodder for the wind. He almost walked into lamp post, watching it. She giggled.  
“What, I meant to do that.” He said crunching his lolly. “Yeah just go on believing that you Tom cat. I wasn’t that convincing but boy, you were. Yelling for Jesus whew!” He looked sternly yet playfully at her.  
“That would be possibly a dark brown beaver there not a white one.” He said winking at her. “Well you certainly have come backs you’re the Scottish come-back kid.” She said pushing his shoulder.  
“I think since Blythe left I am so going to ask for you as a partner. You’ll be under me.” He said chiding her a bit.  
“I have been under you. You yelling, for Jesus.” She said.  
“Well, you know to you white is sacred. To me Jesus is. Or was. What time is it?” He asked. “They stopped, and he looked at his watch. “12:30. I’m starving.” He said. “Me too but mostly cold.” She said. “Next time we take the bus.” He said. “I know but I am part of the department.” She said. “I hear ya. Come on.” He said and grabbed her hand towing her to the station. He found his unmarked car and they got in. “Boatin’?” She asked.  
“Oh Aye. You can be my first mate.” He said. She got in. then he went around to drive. “This thing is huge.” She said. “That’s what all the girls say.” He said and chuckled. “Most likely, but finding out is just wrong right now.” She said.  
“I know.” He said.  
“You just threw that out there, so I’d catch it.” She said.  
“You caught it alright. Hey, the mystery is already half way out of the bag and the cat is struggling to get out Luv. Seeing your tits when you came up kinda opened up the bag. Us fooling around sort of almost finished it.” He said.  
“Aren’t you just a little bit uncomfortable in those sodded undershorts?” She asked.  
“Sort of.” He said.  
“Just take me home Peter.” She said.  
“I can change fast enough just gimme a minute.” He said.  
“Well ok I am hungry.” She said.  
“Who is supposed to be your partner in this?” He asked.  
“Marvin Hillsbury.” She said.  
“I thought so he’ll treat you like a slag. You’re not. Your doing vice. It’s hard. I have to get you away from him or he’ll have you whoring yourself for him. He’s a dirty bastard.” He said.  
“Yeah he’s not white for sure.” She said.  
“I’m not lily white either but I have enough scruples to try and protect you and I will.” He said.  
“Oh, marking your territory?” She giggled.  
“This isn’t funny Kelly. You could really get hurt. We don’t have guns here. Not even knives. Your, in real trouble if not danger. Still whoring is legal here. You can go down town and the whores are everywhere. To tell you the truth I don’t want a whore. Not a woman that’s had men all over and inside her all night. Been filled and filled again with some other man. Has the stink of him or them and booze and cigarettes. Vomit you name it. That’s why I told the manager at the strip club I wanted no man before me nor after me.” He said. “What if I had a boyfriend.” She said.  
“Do ya?” He asked kind of not hiding his disdain.  
“Oh, quit fretting I don’t in real life.” She said.  
“Well it is hard to believe. However, being a cop, I do understand that.” He said looking relieved.  
“Not married either I saw that relieved look just now.” She said as he started the car and they were off to his place.  
“Well, I have to say you are a beautiful woman and I mean no disrespect, Nothing, to file sexual harassment on me. What we just had to pull off doesn’t count. It was for imagery. You know now your busted there. It will be back to Albright just any time now.” He said. “Yeah so my cover is blown.” She said as they pulled up to his flat. “C’mon in Kelly. It won’t take but a shake. Well a minute or so.” He said.  
“I can see how you’d wind up doing that. My bad.” She said. “No, I just lost it Kelly. I’m sorry about that much of it. It was too easy. All that exotic, black-brown hair and your, well you know, plus the movement. It was too easy to lose myself.” He said. Getting out his flat key.  
“I’ll just wait here.” She said.  
“Well ok. But your safe enough. Not like I would be able to muster that up for a bit. Plus, I embarrassed ma’self just now.” He said.  
“Well when the feeling hits.” She said.  
“We could have.” He started.  
“But, you didn’t. You kept your cool to a point. Let’s call it work related stress ok.” She said as he let himself into his flat.  
“Well c’mon Luv. Won’t take a minute.” He said as he went into his bedroom and shut the door. She looked around. He poked his head out.  
“Have a seat. Be right out.” He said, and he smiled at her. Not a cheeky smile but an earnest one. The first one in a long time. The last one’s for Natalie. But she wasn’t Natalie. Like him, she was a cop an exotic American Indian cop. With long black-brown thick hair down to her arse. Long shapely legs and a body to die for right there. She had had him so stirred up. He’d never been that shaken whilst stirred. Unfortunate for him he got too far caught up in what he was doing turning it in to wanting to do her. He felt the rise starting, having seen most of her in that strip joint. “Down, down boy this woman is like you. She’s a cop. And moves like that roll probably can kick your arse up around your shoulders. I’d love to know how she does it. Maybe give me a few lessons in Indian fighting. Teach me that roll. Yeah that roll.” He smiled remembering her long legs around him.  
“Down, down!” He said, and she heard him.  
“Something wrong Peter?” She asked.  
“Fine Luv be out in a minute.” He said zipping himself up and putting the sodded undershorts in the laundry.  
“A first.” He said. Still not too happy. He grabbed his keys and went back into the living room. He had found an apartment after Natalie had gone after her husband in Vegas. Kelly wasn’t married or otherwise taken and why she wasn’t and shagged proper every day he didn’t understand but he knew police life. He watched her look outside at the twinkling lights of Blackpool. “Lovely.” He said as he watched her more. “Lovely, the lights in Blackpool?” He asked.  
“Yeah but they are so much like Vegas and it’s a dirty, city like this place.” She said.  
“You’ve been to Vegas?” He asked.  
“Yeah I worked the PD there. Not long. That’s why they picked me for the strip joint.” She said.  
“You could of said no.” He said. “Not that easy the head honcho, Jim Albright I think you said his name was. He’s a dirty bastard. He needs taken down. He told me if I would do him a favor he’d do me one.” She said.  
“Like what Kelly you mean sexually?” He asked.  
“Yes.” She said.  
“Aye, that’s his speed.” He went over and got two lolly’s from the bowl full of them. “Lolly?” He asked. “C’mon pick one any one.” He finished. She chose the Butter Scotch one. “So, you like butter scotch?” He asked. “My favorite.” She said.  
“How much Scotch Irish are ye?” He asked. “  
1/4th I am 3/4ths American Indian.” She said.  
“I see not much but they duke it out right?” He said.  
“Yep.” She said.  
“I heard ya when you said if you’d do his he’d do yours. I was trying to hide my anger. We’ll figure something Luv.” He said.  
“Peter, he really was mad when I took on the job instead of accepting his offer.” She said.  
“Then you’ll have a shadow.” He said patting her hand then taking it and pulled her out his door then locking it.  
“Let’s go eat.” He said, and they got into his car. “Let’s exchange numbers. I have no idea where you are staying in this town.” He said. “I’m staying at the Lucky Star. Room 214.” She said. “  
Yep, you’re in trouble he has a suite there. We have to get you out tonight.” He said.  
“Go where?” She asked.  
“Tonight, my couch. Tomorrow I don’t know. Now do you trust me?” He asked.  
“We’ll there was the almost at the club.” She said.  
“Ok, look at it this way I embarrassed ma’self and I didn’t do that even though it was tempting. I wouldn’t Kelly. I want to help you but you’re going to have to keep in the up and up with me. More on each other. I don’t like the idea of him having the idea you’re on the menu.” He said.  
“You’re a man too.” She said.  
“Yeah but your safer with me than with him. I don’t do, non con. That’s no way to treat or have a woman. Sure, I’m a man you’re a woman but in one way we are the same. We’re cops. The both of us. I am not letting anything happen to you. No means no.” He said.  
“So, your gonna help me pack.” She said.  
“Sure. But point me to the jeans and t shirts and keep me out of your unmentionables.” He said.  
“Deal.” She said.  
“I’m sure you’ve gotten letches before. I don’t want that category. I bet too your tired of it.” He said as they went over to the lucky Star. She went first. He put his arm around her.  
“We’re an item right.” He said.  
“Oh, that’s right so don’t be surprised my thumb in your back pocket.  
“That’s right just take all my options away.” He said as he smiled at her.  
“Peter I’ll introduce you to a girl I know that will be perfect for that.” She said.  
“Well, I don’t know. I think I had much rather wait on that and see you safe first and back in where did you say you where from?” He asked.  
“Dallas Texas.” She said.  
“Never been.” He said.  
“Well, I haven’t been to Scotland.” She said.  
“You’re not missing much but America, I have always wanted to go to see what all the fuss was about.” He said.  
“Well then come when you can.” She said.  
“Cheeky woman.” He said and smirked.  
“No really, come when you can. You should if you want too.” She said.  
“Ok I might, having been invited by such a lovely cop.” He said. “I’ll go and pack.” She said.  
“Point me to the jeans and t shirts.” He said. She sat down her big suitcase down on the bed.  
“Nice digs. He’s warming you up for more later you know that.” He said.  
“I know. How do I know your not warming me up for something else later on.” She said.  
“Look, if you don’t want my help, I can leave right now but you really need it and I don’t work that way. I feel bad enough having gone too far with you. But it was an accident. I didn’t mean to lose control. But with you it seems easier than most I will say. “He said.  
“May I?” He asked to touch her hair. I’ve not seen any color like this for a woman’s hair. Nor you skin either it’s like you come from another planet. A beautiful one.” He said. He looked at her hair, then ran his fingers though it. He smiled. A whole other texture. See?” He said and put her hand on his head. She ran her hands though his hair and there was a big difference. “You could do that longer if you like.” He said.  
“Maybe sometime there is a big difference in the texture though.” She said not trusting herself. He took her hand and compared it to his.  
“Big difference. Just like our hair texture and color. It’s about the color of a mink, yours that is but there are subtle under shades. There are a lot of mink in Scotland I have seen them. Or the brown beaver. No white ones.” He said.  
“Boy your subtle.” She said.  
“I confess since I saw all that brownish black hair and it all the way down to your arse I have had the need to touch it your hair that is. Must take forever to wash it.” He said.  
“It does that’s when I go back to the states, 6 inches to 8 come off. I’ll have too to work in Dallas they may ask more.” She said.  
“Oh, I mean oh.” He said as if it hurt. “Well, if you need any help washing it let me know I volunteer for that job. He said. and let her go and put her jeans in the suitcase. She packed her unmentionables. He side glanced it. She had a lot of interesting stuff. She left that bag and went to pack the bathroom. Being a cop, he had to see what she had in that bag. He looked inside. There sat a black lace teddy the v all the way to what would be her sternum and the leg holes up past her hip. His eyes got big at first and then he began to fantasize how she’d look in it bringing his nose to it on the bodice.  
“Never worn.” He said as she came back in.  
“Busted.” She said.  
“You’ve never worn this have you?” He asked. “No but it’s expensive. Might could get a buck or two for it. Jim sent it.” She said. “Aye, he’s earmarked ya. Much as I hate it you’re going, home tomorrow. I want the number to your superior. I’ll explain everything to him. Then I go to the magistrate and get this mess cleared, first you. I can handle it on my own.” He said.  
“Why?” She asked.  
“Kelly, I don’t want him hurting you like that. There wouldn’t be anything left of him if I had to do that. So, the number and the name of you immediate superior in Dallas.  
“Captain Leland Majors. I know, he goes by Lee.” She said. “The Six Million Dollar Man.” He smiled. “Yeah a hard ass with a heart of gold. Looks like Tommy Lee Jones. He’s at retirement. I might be taking his place I don’t know yet.” She said. “So, your further than I thought up the food chain.” He said tucking the teddy back in her bag. “Yes, so don’t think I can’t do this and help you bust this creep.” She said.  
“Oh, I know you can. It would be fast too with you doing the hard stuff. But I will’na put you in harms way.  
“Grandpa talked that way. I really miss him right now.” She said sitting on her bed. “I hope it doesn’t hurt ya.” He asked.  
“No, it’s more bittersweet to comforting. He used to sing Scottish lullaby’s to me but I didn’t understand them. I guess they were in Gallic.” She said. “You said he was a lowlander, so it wasn’t Gallic. But maybe he knew some. He said.  
“Maybe. He didn’t know much in the end. He had Alzheimer’s. He lived longer than his mind did. He wore a kilt and a tam most of the time with boots and not those shoes that go with them. Here I have a small pic of us. She said as he looked at it. He smiled. He looks like a real original old Scot. Look at the eyebrows. I’d have enjoyed meeting him. He dressed like this all the time?” He asked.  
“Yeah until he didn’t remember how to put the kilt on. Then I’d come and dress him. He taught me how it went he knew the time was coming. He was 90 when he died a few years ago. It was a blessing since he didn’t know who he was. By the way off the subject, why where you in my lingerie bag?” She asked. “I’m a cop I just had to know.” He said. “Yeah right.” She said. “Interesting bag. Thongs and teddies and all sorts of sexy things you must have a boyfriend to keep such things.” He said. “I don’t, I don’t have time. I don’t mean to crow but I am the best there is in Dallas. I was sent here to catch whoever is the head of the crime here. You know I’m on loan like you are the British government wants this guy no matter who he is or have you been clued in at all.” She said. “I have but my cover is I’m here to help with over flow. I do just enough all day for them to keep me around. I don’t want to go back to Glasgow. We’ve been seen together. You might be right but you first I’ll call your superior Lee Majors. I’ll explain. We might have enough together to get Deputy Chief inspector Jim Albright. Maybe reach out for Ripley Holden too in Vegas. You said you’d been and it’s just like here. A cesspool of degradation.” He said. “You came in looking because they comp you pussy.” She said crossing her arms. “Who I fuck is my business Miss high and mighty. You need to change your name. No one is going to ever take you seriously with a name like that. With all due respect Lt. White Beaver.” He said his brogue getting thicker because he was angry, and he was posturing too. “You know I have gotten that all my life. Since school. I didn’t expect that from a fellow cop.” She said.  
“Well, you’re not the only one that’s been hurt. I have too. Ripley’s wife strung me along for you know, but she didn’t want me I knew better than to go after a married woman. She just ran back for more shit from him.” He said, and he sat on her bed. “Some women are like that Peter. I’m not like that. I almost got involved with Lee when I was a rookie, but he shut me out and off. He loved his wife. My God I was old enough to be his daughter.” She said. “He just wasn’t that kind of man. So that’s why you’re not married with kids. “Not really, like I keep saying no time for it.” She said.  
“You really must be good not to have time for it. Work wise. You shouldn’t be though. Your wastin’ time thinking this cop thing is going to give you everything you want. You’ll wake up at 40 and find your bed cold and your heart. Plus, your belly just as flat as it is right now. No Barin. I should know I know I won’t have any of that either.” He said. “You’re not 40.” She said.  
“No, I’m 33. I was married, and she wasn’t a few years ago. Another conniver.” He said.  
“Peter, we need to figure out what we are going to do. Something tells me we are both in the shit with this.” She said. “  
Your 30 aren’t you?” He asked.  
“Yeah, how did you know.” She asked.  
“I just did. Your right about being in the shit. I wouldn’t be surprised Albright is in on it too to get rid of us. I’ll not be missed but you would that old six million dollar cowboy your under in Dallas would come looking for you, me not so much. The Glasgow bastards would piss on my grave more than come and look for me.” He said.  
“I would come looking for you. We don’t leave anyone behind. Lee was a Marine and in the Texas Rangers. That stuck for me even if you piss and moan a lot. You’re a brother in arms Peter.” She said, and she was sincere. He hadn’t seen sincere in a great long time. He just though Natalie was sincere. Kelly was. They were both standing. Before he knew it he had his arms around her. He hadn’t asked.  
“Thank Ye Kelly.” He said, and he closed his eyes for just a moment. “Sincerity means a lot to me.” He said.  
“Well you would come for me, wouldn’t you?” She asked.  
“Aye, I would.” He said. He was getting misty because she cared. Even for a 33 year old washed up Scottish Cop. It touched a place in his heart that hadn’t been touched by anyone in a long time. He swallowed the tears and got himself together.  
“You and I can do this together. He said letting her go and so she wouldn’t see his tears but she heard the small tremble in his voice.  
“Don’t worry between the two of us we’ll find a way.” She said.  
“Yeah and you need to stay here for now. I’ll get a room next to yours. So, I can tell what is going on we need a good place to talk to your superior in Dallas the one here will do you then kill you it looks like. Or take what he wants and throw you away. We need each other Kelly.” He said.  
“Yeah we do. So, let’s go to your place it’s more than likely not bugged.” She said.  
“I have checked. I have a bug detector.  
“Good.” She said putting her bags in the closet.”  
“C’mon then Luv.” He said and pulled her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

They went by and got a bite to eat and talked some more at his place. They didn’t get much more than inside when his cell was ringing.   
“What?” He asked curtly. “I’m entertaining a guest tonight.” He said. They hung up.   
“Jim Albright.” He said.   
“Didn’t want to get between a man and his pussy huh?” She asked. “Something like that not that. Maybe more my partner. Working that is.” He said.   
Kelly called Lee and he told her to get her ass back to Dallas pronto. He thanked Peter for his help for his officer and all but she was to not mess with this Jim Albright at all. He would advise the British liaison of the situation. Kelly would stay with Peter that night and there would be a ticket waiting on her in the morning at the airport in Blackpool. Peter would drop her off at the airport. He advised Peter to do the same and let the government take over. Close Blackpool for a while. Lee had also invited Peter to come to Texas sometime. Since he wanted to visit America.   
“Will do, sometime sir. I’ll see to it she gets on the plane tomorrow. I’ll also get a call into my super and see what they say.   
“This thing could get sideways very fast. Best you call right now while Kelly is here to back up your story.” Lee said.   
“Yes, it’s already sideways. From what we encountered earlier. I’ll call right away while she is here. I’ll take her to the Lucky Star and I’ll get room next to hers. We can hope it’s an adjoining one. They’ll just come here to find her. Until I can get her out of Blackpool.” He said.  
“I guess that is the best you can do. I’m getting a plane ticket for her as we speak. Good luck kid.” He said. “I’ll see after her I have 13 years on the force in Glasgow. She has well I guess you know.” He said.   
“Yes, Kelly started with me 10 years ago right out of the academy. So, you have a little more time in just listen when she says so. She has an uncanny knack of getting in over her head sometimes and she knows it. Before it happens.” Majors said.   
“Will do. I’ll call you once she gets on the plane.” He said another lolly in his mouth.   
“Good talking to you then son.” He said.   
“Bye sir.” He said.   
“Bye.” Lee said. Peter hung up and started packing a bag for the interim. “We need to call Glasgow.” She said.   
“Not going too. I know what they’d say, and I am not prepared to drop this. So, we get as much info as we can. They aren’t going to care if your, in trouble and you need back up. Do you see any backup coming besides me?” He asked.   
“Not really. Ok you know them better than I do.” She said as he put his shave kit in the bag. You know this is a really homey place.” She said. He went into the bathroom. She came in and saw the big bathtub.   
“Ya know Luv there are somethings I can do Ma’self. You almost got a surprise.” He said grabbing his toothbrush.   
“Sorry but the bathtub is fabulous.” She said.   
“Yes it is. I would say if your so inclined would you let me wash your hair?” He asked. “Oh, If I knew you better you bet but (sigh) I don’t.” She said smiling at him.   
“You did let me touch it.” He said.   
“I know Peter and I know all the bidness before but looks like this is going to be one night. Then you go your way and I go mine. After being wonderful back up for me.” She said.   
“Still, I hate wasting this tub. Only used once the rest for wankin’ showers. You let me run my fingers though that Wild American Indian mane of yours. Not a curl in it. No red in it and that’s strange you having a Scottish grand dad. You know you could go by McKenna. What did your da do?” He asked. “He was a cop. 20 years on the Dallas Police Force. I’ll keep my last name and I know you don’t care for it.” She said.   
“No Luv, it’s not that. It just doesn’t suit you. I am sure it’s a proud fine name. You have to know already I don’t know your culture and it seems you know just a little of mine. So, you can dress a man in his kilt?” He asked.   
“It’s been a few years.” She said.   
“I’d let ya.” He said.   
“That goes without saying. I bet so.” She said flashing a grin.   
“You would wouldn’t ye?” He asked.   
“I think your very big boy and can dress yourself.” She said.   
“I’d like to see if you get it right. As to what goes where.” He grinned. She had a knowing grin on her face.   
“That’s loaded. You know Peter you’re a flirty guy boarding on the obscene.” She said. “Well do ya Luv? Know where things go on a kilt?” He asked standing behind her. Close, enough to smell the shampoo in her hair. Next to his oral fixation it was a toss up on what turned him on more. Touching that long, thick straight hair or sucking on a lolly. Then he thought as she thought. Both would be nice but fondling her hair would be more of a turn on. She was so different from other women. Her skin, although much darker than his, had a hue of not only red but white too. It took all he had not to turn her around and kiss her then run his hand down the full length of her hair. Down her back and squeeze her ass. And she had a nice round one.   
“Your breathing hard, Carlisle.” She said.   
“Sorry.” He said, and the moment passed as he went to put some things into his bag.   
“It’s a shame I’m leaving tomorrow.” She said.   
“For your safety you have too. Kelly.” He said.   
“I really wish you and Lee would understand I am not a flower to be tended too.” She said.   
“I don’t know how tough you are when the going gets tough.” He said. Then all of a sudden, she put his arm against his back and walked him then shoving him into the wall keeping him there.   
“Kelly enough, it hurts, really it does. You got my mind completely off what I was thinking on.” He said as she pressed herself against him making the hold hurt more. But the pressing against him worth ever ounce of pain.   
“Had enough?” She asked. Then he thought about it.   
“Do anymore and it would be considered foreplay. So, keep on with the pin, you’ll get way more than you bargained for.” He said. She loosened her hold on him and he turned. Then he plied her to the wall. Getting her arms above her head.   
“I get it now ok? No more pinning or I’ll pin you to the wall and it will hurt I won’t be so forgiving nor turned on.” He said his eyes dilated.   
“My you are turned on, aren’t you?” She asked. “Yeah. I am.” He said taking her hand and showing her he was. “What are you thinking about?” She asked. He stopped and let her go. “No really what’s got you like this.   
“You have.” He said. She looked at him.   
“Really? I don’t understand.” She said.   
“Everything about you screams I’m different I would feel different with you. You’re not the same old thing.” He said.   
“Sadly, we will never know about that, me going back and all because I’m just a flower that needs tending.” She said.   
“Alright, that is not the truth Kelly. You distract easily. You can’t work this one. You have to go home. Just give me a copy of your notes and maybe we have enough to get him. He’s a real prick now that Ripley left. Unfortunately, giving you a teddy and a really nice one too, doesn’t hold water in this town. They tend to look away. Him doing prostitution. It will have to be something else. But Terry will take his place. It’s like a hydra. Cut off one head and two grow in it’s place. I’m not even sure Ripley doesn’t still have reach on it.” He said.   
“It’s 2 am Peter, take me back to my room.” She said.   
“No, make them think you had all night with me. We’ll go in the morning get your things and go. I wish you could stay but your better out of this. Look I am sorry. I’m acting like a sod, I know I am. However, you just pinned me and your strong I will say that, and it hurt. He bent down and looked her in those soft brown eyes and got a stern face about him.   
“No more of that eh? Next time I’ll well I’ll…” He started. Her eyes getting softer by the minute.   
“No need I was showing you I can kick your ass and I wasn’t the tender flower you think I am.” She said.   
“Well let that be the last time Kelly we shouldn’t be fighting but helping each other.” He said.   
“I won’t do it again I know I hurt you and really I know how that feels.” She said.   
“Ok.” He said putting out his hand and shaking hers.   
“Good grip.” He said.   
“You’re not so bad yourself.” She said.   
“Ok so you’ll stay with me tonight say we really got on and then we’ll get you out.” He said handing her a pillow and blanket.   
“Thanks, I’ll just go in there I’m tired with all this running around. Goodnight Peter.” She said.   
“Goodnight Kelly see you in the morning.” He said as he closed his door and she fell on the couch. The thought of her on the couch was not a good one so he went into the living room.   
“Take my bed.” He said.   
“Oh no I couldn’t.” She said.   
“Go on.” He said.   
“I think I’m pretty safe right now your eye lids say your beat. You get on one side and me the other and sleep.” She said.   
“I am Knackered. Er tired.” He said yawning and she grabbed the pillow and blanket then spread it back on the bed. She got on what was Natalie’s side and he on his. It was a bit surreal for him as Natalie had been gone almost 6 months. She walked out him not looking at her in the eyes.   
“Kelly wouldn’t do that.” He thought to himself.   
“What did you ask?” She asked.   
“Nothing goodnight.” He said.   
“You said something. I heard you.” She said.   
“Go to sleep Luv. We’ll talk on it sometime maybe.” He said and rolled over. “Dear god she heard me how does she do that?   
“Celtic blood verses Indian blood. I heard you clear that time. Who is Natalie?” She asked. He rolled over and looked at her like someone had walked across his grave.   
“Kelly say something to me thinking?” He said.   
“What the fuck.” she said to herself.   
“What the fuck you just said.” He said.   
“Yeah it’s the Celtic and the Indian duking it out. Your Celtic so you have it too. I guess or can pick up on it. Two magical races. Good then. No telling how far it works.” She said.   
“I’m still in shock.” He said.   
“It does come fast my grand dad and I had that. I haven’t had it since he died.   
“I have heard of people connecting but not like this. I could hear you clear as day right here.” He said pointing to his head.   
“Don’t be afraid.” She said rolling on her side to face him.   
“This isn’t how I envisioned you here with me.” He said.   
“I know but it looks like at least we will have a good friendship. We can trust each other not to hurt each other. I mean that. I don’t want to cause pain really. All I wanted to do is show you I am not some little flower petal that needs to be taken care of.” She said. He looked at her.   
“Wouldn’t you just.” He said.   
“I would and take care of my partner too for forever how long. Now go to sleep.” She said as he settled down on his side and watched her in the half dark.   
“Shush now Peter get some sleep your mind is wide awake. Shut it off now and sleep. Let the Dream Angus come.” She said out loud.   
“You know that?” He asked.   
“Yep, now sleep.” She said her looking at his eyes and he at hers. They fell off to sleep about three. When they woke up they were once again looking at each other.   
“Sleep well?” He asked.   
“Fine and you?” She asked.   
“Just fine. I have to say again that this is not how I imagined waking up with you. However, if this is what is offered it is nice to see your smile so early in the morning. Morning? What time?” He asked and looked his watch, it was noon. “We have to get going no time for a shower or shave. Not even coffee. He said getting up. He got to the door and looked at her all fresh from sleep. “That’s a boat I missed, and I’m sorry I missed.” He said looking at her still under the covers in his bed and smiled sadly.   
“Missed what boat? You mean me? No, Peter the boat hasn’t made it to port yet.” She said and winked. They had both not undressed for the night wearing what they wore yesterday, to sleep in. She got out of bed.   
“You mean that?” He asked.   
“I do but give it time. I am not one to meet and shag. I don’t even know you very well having only met you yesterday and the horn dog you.” She said.   
“Horn dog?” He asked.   
“Yeah every man has that. To some degree. Now bathroom.” She said.   
“Hurry up.” He said as she went into his bathroom. She looked at the clock. It was noon. She got her business done and opened the door to Peter almost knocking her over and closing the door.   
“When ya gotta go.” She said.   
“I heard that.” He said though the door. She giggled. She found a brush on the dresser and used it. He came out of the bathroom. Looking tussled still.   
“Did you ask to use my brush?” He asked.   
“No, I figured that I could.” She said handing it too him. He took it from her and saw there were some of her hairs in his brush.   
“It’s ok I am just not used to someone touching my things that’s all. I live alone now and I figure it’s always going to be that way just not used to it.” He said.   
“Why’s that?” She asked.   
“Never mind.” He said and brushed his hair.   
“I suppose you want to use my toothbrush too.” He said. “Well if you have some Listerine or mouth wash I can and make it all ok.” She said.   
“Aye.” He said and went back into the bathroom he gave her the mouthwash and she poured some in a small cup. She dunked it.   
“Now I don’t advise this all the time but FYI.” She said and then used it after she dunked it then dunked it again.   
“I know girls have cooties and boy do too.” She giggled. He smiled before he knew it.   
“Cooties, boy you have quite the vocabulary and it is a bit strange. However, it’s charming. But kind if madding just a bit. It’s like I need a universal translator.” He said.   
“Oh, kind of I guess.” She said.   
“What was your Grand dad’s name?” He asked. “Angus actually his first name. Ewan McKenna. My mom’s dad. He walked with one of those Shelagh’s after a time you know the one’s made of Blackthorn. Mama and I looked alike. But around the edges she looked more like grandma red headed. Daddy was full blood Cherokee. His name was John Allen White Beaver.” She said.   
“I’m not being disparaging on ya Luv but, sacred or not your leavin’ yourself open to ridicule. Especially in Scotland. No one would believe it. Best you use your grand dad’s name, McKenna for now.” He said. “Says the sacred white Scotsman.” She said.   
“Truly I’m not making fun, but your name is too different from most. I’m sure you know already some of the connotations. Please don’t make me go into that.” He said.   
“All though school and college. The papoose, The squaw, the eager, white beaver. The…” He stopped her.   
“I’m sorry.” He said.   
“I bet your no stranger too it. I mean…” He stopped her again.   
“Children are cruel. I was bigger than the other kids. More awkward. More nerdy, yes the man you see before you was and still is a proud, four eyed, glasses wearing geek.” She, fake, gasped.   
“No not you, the great Peter Carlisle. Man, about town suave and debonair?” She began.   
“That’s quite enough.” He said a little anger flashing.   
“Then you know how I feel.” She said.   
“Yes, I do.” Peter said.   
“Let me think on it ok?” She asked.   
“Ok then, but don’t take too long.” Peter said as they left his flat and got into his car for work. He started it up and they pulled out of the car park.   
“I know your just trying to help me. I know we probably need to be less conspicuous. White Beaver is a tip off.” She said. Peter was looking behind him and not really listening to Kelly. Kelly picked up on his urgent quietness.   
“What is it Peter?” She asked.   
“Late model Volvo, white sedan tailing us. Hold on, I’ll see if I can shake them.” He said, and he turned left. Then right. They were still behind them. Kelly looked back and saw it two of them.   
“Peter drive and I’ll watch them.” She said.   
“Question?” He asked.   
“Yeah?” She asked.   
“Do you have your Passport and visa with you?” He asked.   
“Yes.” She said.   
“Good, what we have to do is take a different route and to Glasgow or at least the Scottish boarder. Get you too an airport and get you the hell out of the UK as soon as we can. We have to ditch the car. No time to get your stuff. There are CCTV cameras all over The Lucky Star. I know from checking on security last year as it was built.” He said.   
“Oh, that’s why the Scottish boarder. You have friends that can help that you trust up there right?” She asked.   
“Trust yes. Friends no. Contacts yes.” He said.   
“He ducked into a car park and parked. He threw the car into park.   
“As to why they are tailing us I don’t know unless they think we know something. Do you know anything else that you haven’t told me Kelly.” He said. “No, Peter. Not unless they put two and two together and figure we are in this together.” She said.   
“Yeah, could be they think I’m your contact. Also, Albright gave you that teddy. He’s toast now. How long you been in Blackpool?” He asked.   
“Just a month.” She said.   
“And I just ran into you at the bar? Oh, I would have noticed a looker like you much earlier.” He said and ducked down taking her with him.   
“Hey!” She said.   
“Shush! He said as the car drove past. They waited and the car passed and Peter got out of the car park and sped toward the train station.   
“You have money?” He asked.   
“Some.” She said.   
“Then hope it is enough to get us both to Glasgow.” He said.   
“What about our stuff?” She asked.   
“I’ll find a way to get it back. Oh, and you need to cut your hair sooner. I’ll do it, but I hate too.” He said.   
“Maybe not, but it would have to come off anyway. It’s almost a foot too long. For regs. She said.   
“When we cross it Luv.” He said and he moved toward the motor way.   
“Train station is on the other side of town. He said.   
“Kelly do you trust me?” He asked.   
“Yes, I do.” She said.   
“Good then just follow me and we’ll be fine. Going by McKenna now?” he asked.   
“No choice.” She said.   
“Well there is one but not sure if it will work. We could be a married couple on our honeymoon and we we’re stranded.” He said.   
“Well it would answer for no luggage. Let’s give it a go so to speak.” He said. “Well ok. I have some good news though.” She said.   
“What’s that?” He asked.   
“Thanks to grand pa, White Beaver I can track some.” She said.   
“That might come in very handy.” He said.   
“Not much though, I haven’t used it in a long time.” She said.   
“I think anything at this point might help.” He said smiling at her.   
“What will you do?” She asked.   
“Go back to Glasgow. Return to the constabulary there. Resume what life I had. Just like you are going back to Dallas. This thing was bolloxed, I mean messed up from the first. I fell for a married woman and it didn’t work out. “You said her name last night.” She said.  
“Natalie, I think that hurt worse than my divorce a few years ago.” He said. “Yeah I know it did. I could feel the hurt and betrayal of both those women. It’s written on your heart. You just wanted to be loved. Like everyone Peter. Including me. Me it just never happened. I was so busy with my granddad I didn’t have time for anything for myself. So, I know how you kind of feel, just the other way around.” She said.   
“I’m sure he didn’t want that Kelly. Where are your parents? He asked. “Dead a long time ago. Grandpa took me to finish raising. Grand ma died a few years before them, now that was a love story.” She said.   
“Some time would you tell me?” He asked.   
“Yeah, you’d understand it. I feel you have a great capacity for love. Oh, and my parents died in a gas explosion when I was 10. They had a cabin at a nearby lake. The line had a break in it and exploded. I was with Grandpa Angus when that happened. He fought for me. Got custody of me and finished raising me so when his time was here. I took care of him. She’s my Barin’s, Barin. I’ll not be having her raised by strangers not while I have breath in me.” She said sounding much like her grandfather and Peter too. He smiled.   
“Well you have the brogue down for sure. I’d swear you were, from Glasgow yourself, but you canna use that. No one would believe you. I understand what he meant about you being his Barin’s, Barin. He loved you very much Kelly. But you know that. I know he was very proud of you because I would be if I was just more than your partner for the interim. We have a better chance in this with us both having some time on various forces.” He said. “That goes without saying, you have 12 and me 10.” She said. “Thirteen.” He said proudly. Can’t we go by your place and get our bags?” She asked.  
“I guess so we can try but not back to your room. He said as he turned off at his flat.   
“We have to get in touch with Lee and tell him.” She said.   
“Aye and my boss in Glasgow. I was with the North Leeds Constabulary for a while, but I was pulled off that and onto Jim Albright. Ripley left his son Danny Holden in charge here. Went to Vegas but no one has seen Danny in a while. Leeds believes Danny is sleepin’ with the fishes.” He said.   
“Like in the Godfather?” She asked.   
“Aye.” He said.   
“Why would they kill him?” She asked.   
“Money and power the same thing. That business manager, Adrian Marr is handling everything now. Either that or they have Danny doped up and under their power. I think Ripley should know about that actually. All Danny did was deal drugs. Small time though. Pot and speed some cocaine, I busted him for speed, a year back. After a bloak got killed. Lee was calling Kelly’s phone.   
“Peter. Lee is…” She said.  
“Hand it here Luv.” Peter said. “Hi Captain Majors. Listen we ran into a spot of trouble and we are working our way out of it now. I can’t put Kelly on a plane out of Blackpool. We are being tailed. I’m going to take her back with me to Glasgow where I have contacts that can help us. We’ll keep you in the loop as much as possible. Here’s Kelly.” He handed her phone back to her. “Yeah, Lee sorry for this but they are tailing both of us. Peter thinks we should stick together on this. You agree?” She said.   
“Yeah I know. I’ll be careful. Peter is a good man so no worries.” She said. She looked at Peter and he asked for the phone back.   
“I’ll make sure I call you as soon as I get her on the plane. We are going up there on a train. We have too ditch my car here it’s a boat as she said. Aye well. They don’t like me too much down here and Kelly and I met yesterday. Never mind how. Personal. Vice related.” He said. Lee was laughing a little. “Excuse me?” Peter asked.   
“Peter you’re not the first one that ever got caught with your pants down with that gal. You’re probably nursing a black eye or a busted nose.” Lee chuckled.   
“Neither.” He said.   
“Well she likes you then. Best you keep her happy she is a handful when messed with.” Lee said.   
“Aye, she is I’ve been turned on my back by the Indian roll.” He said.   
“Man, you got that far with her? She likes you. Just remember what I said that way you don’t get your ass kicked.” He said.   
“I’m not about to piss her off. I wouldn’t want too. I’ll keep what you said in mind.” He said.   
“Son, you know she’s got Scottish blood in her. I hear that in you. Must be that. Take care and get her out asap.” He said.   
“I will.” He said. He closed her phone and gave it back to her.   
“So, he found out about the vise thing. Great.” She said.   
“I explained it. Nothing really happened well, to you that is.” He said looking down and to the side.   
“Yeah but it did to you and part of me is sorry for that part your own fault.” She said.   
“I agree. Plus, I do fancy you, in this instance I like you.” He said.   
“Well, I can say I have never been fancied before. Oh, Grand dad used to say it but that was a grandfather to his granddaughter. He was trying to remind me to be careful, I know he loved me. However, hitting my head with a number 7 cast iron fry pan probably wouldn’t catch my attention on the other.” She said.   
“So, you’re a little daft. Me too.” He said. They stopped off at his flat and hurried got their bags and raced out to the car.   
“We are lucky this time. Don’t worry about your things I’ll send them to you.” He said.   
“I’ll hold you to that.” She said.   
“Trust me you’ll get the rest back or money to replace them.” He said.   
“Ok, let’s just get to the trains.” She said as he pulled out of the car park. We might have to get a taxi.” He said.   
“You got money?” She asked.   
“Aye, got my stash while I was in my flat.” He said and looked behind them. Another Peugeot was behind them.   
“Do you have a scarf?” He asked.   
“Yeah, and a pony tail holder.” She said. “I hate to say it but your hair really must be cut and put up. I hate it. The color, the length and the thickness has me. I have never had a kink for hair before, but I think that is what it’s turning into. I promise you I’ll stay on the up and up with you. Try not to take it too far.” He said.   
“What else?” She asked tying the scarf.   
“Do you have sunglasses?” He asked.   
“Yeah.” She said as she took out ray bands that look like those from the 1960’s. She put them on and a little lipstick. She had on a sort of trench raincoat and looked at him.   
“Holly Golightly with Darker skin.” He said.   
“Oh, Darling yes. That’s me. I have to find that no name slob, cat before I go home.” She said.   
“Perfect!” He said.   
“I’m not as thin as she was.   
“No, you have more the hourglass figure. Works for me.” He said clearing his throat. Peter ditched the Peugeot and let her out.   
“Meet me down the street and we’ll ditch this boat as you call it. She got her purse and bag. He stopped the car and she turned to get out. She pressed her face against his.   
“See you soon.” She said.   
“Ok.” Was all he could manage. She planted a kiss on his lips. He was so flustered he couldn’t talk. The kiss was a meaningful one.   
“A kiss for luck.” She said into his ear upon getting out. She had left a red lip print on the side of his cheek and some on his mouth. He cleared his throat again. Then could only manage “soon.” She got out and he let her walk down the street a little. “Jesus God.” He said to himself. “If she wasn’t so dark and built she’d be Audrey. I fancy that though.” He said. He got out parked the car and got his bag. He watched her walk by admiring her dressed like Audrey Hepburn. That long hair trailing behind her. They would have to find some scissors and cut it. It was a trade mark. He hated to cut it but he did plan on keeping the cut piece. He would put it braided on a latch of some sort in a picture frame. He bought her a bag of Cotton candy and ate one himself. He walked behind her several paces. They got to the tube station. Him walking behind her. When they got on they sat down, him with his arm around her. He whispered in her ear.   
“We made it.” She took his hand in hers. Her plan was to make it look like they were lovers. His plan too had lovers in it. They looked at each other and he took her ray bands off her eyes. Even with not much makeup she was a knock out, her eyes two pools already and she hadn’t spoken a word. It was like well what are you waiting on? He embraced her carefully but with the outward appearance of someone deeply in love. He knew the feeling, could remember it, from when he was with Natalie. He lay his hand on top of hers. “We ride for a bit. They won’t look if we fake it.” He said.  
“I know.” She said a little sheepish. He stood and took her hand and they found a standing position. Him having her case and his. His other hand at her waist. He bent to her ear.   
“Just act as if you’re interested in what I’m saying. Haven’t you ever been in love?” He asked. She changed and whispered in his.   
“No, you’ll have to lead.” She said.   
“What? You’re not… “She stopped him.   
“No, just never been in love.” She said. He held her hand a little tighter.   
“I’m sorry for that. It’s a shame too.” He said.   
“You know how busy it gets.” She said.   
“I know.” He said. He had never wanted to cry before Natalie, but he was trying not too now. Natalie had taught him to cry. Big tears rolled down his face.   
“Oh, now stop.” She said. He pulled her to him.   
“A beautiful woman like yourself never being in love. Just sex. That’s not fair or right.” He said.   
“No matter, you don’t miss what you never had.” She said and he cried harder. Almost inconsolable. She put her arms around him to comfort him and him around her.   
“Everyone needs someone. I can’t imagine not having had anyone to love like that and being your age. Is sex all you got from the men you dated?” He asked.   
“Mostly, but that’s mostly my fault too.” She said.   
“I am so sorry.” He said.   
“Don’t be. You’ll have to take the lead in this. I’m not sure how it’s supposed to be.” She said as the tube car settled at the station about a block from the train station. He ran with her out the door and into the open air.   
“Could they find us so soon?” She asked.   
“Maybe but we must get going.” He said as they rushed to get the tickets. As they waited Kelly took her thumb and finger and got the last of the tears off him. She smoothed his cheek with her hand. “  
Whatcha thinkin’ about?” She asked.   
“I’m still so astonished Kelly.” He said.   
“Then show me how it’s done then.” She said.   
“You have to feel that in your heart first then your head takes over. Too much and you get what you already have had.” He said.   
“I see.” She said as she kissed him.   
“Oh, that’s a start. A fine one at that.” He said.   
“I learn fast.” She said.   
“You do but if your looking for the other that’s going to bring it on fine. You my dear need more than that.” He said. Then he embraced her and held her. “Now, do you feel safe?” He asked.   
“Yes.” She said. He kissed her long, and not exactly with fire but something was burning. She slumped in his arms a little. Then pulled away a little.   
“Oh, I think you got it.” He said.   
“Hey bub. You and the lady wanna make out or go to Scotland?” He asked. “Both.” he said and asked for the whole way into Glasgow. The old man smiled a toothless grin.   
“Far be it from me to stop love from bloomin’.” He said and gave him the tickets.   
“Thanks.” Peter said. They walked to the train and he helped her on. They got a seat.   
“Candy floss?” He said letting her put her hand in the sort of smushed bag of the pink stuff.   
“Where did you get this and what did you call it?” She asked.   
“Candy floss, Luv.” He said as she put her hand in again.   
“I got it close to the beach watching you do Audrey Hepburn.” He said and caught her hand going out.   
“Hey, you want to share it’s ok but…” She stopped him. Then he stopped her and loosened his hold on her hand.   
“I’m teasing ya Kelly.” He said as her hand came out of the bag a little sticky. He took her hand kissed it and started licking the pink syrupy stuff off her hand. “Not everything has to be about sex nor does it have to lead to it however…” He began.   
“You like licking my hand.   
“Oh, now that is a loaded statement. He got close to her ear.   
“I’m not opposed to licking.” He said. She felt the warmth rush south fast. “I mean that would be up to you but you do have incentive all over your hand. I have it on my mouth. Tongue, lips and also on my hands.” He said as she began a little licking session of her own. Getting the sticky stuff off his lips and on his tongue. The easy way by kissing him. She wasn’t the only one feeling the heat southward. He bent over and whispered   
“This is not the time and place for this. Besides it might go too far. He raked his front teeth over the shell of her ear.   
“I think your right. I’m about to start public sex.” She said. “I want you to feel wanted but past sex. Sex is just the act but add your heart to it it’s much better.   
“Peter my loins are on fire.” She said.   
“Good.” He said looking very raucous.   
“What are you thinkin’ about?” He asked.   
“Shit.” She said.   
“No, you’re not you thinking, how you and I could make the trip a wee bit more memorable. What I want you to do is think with your head and not the heat in your loins. Sex is the final act of love, expressing it. If there is one thing I want, you to know you have it in you to give it and receive it. I went too far with the candy floss but you get the idea very well. However, there’s no where we can get that sticky off right now. Sounds really good.” She said.   
“Yes, it does and something I would be happy to do. However nowhere to do it and so stop it and do something you can.” He said taking her hand. We have some time ahead of us and no sign of the arseholes looking for us. She was on the inside.   
“Now I still have candy floss on my lips. Care to get it off just kissing?” He asked.   
“Really we shouldn’t. it’s going to be hard enough when you put me on a plane.” She said.   
“Why would that be hard? He asked.   
“Because I am going to want more and already do.” She said.   
“So I’m a fast worker?” He asked.   
“A sly, fast one.” She said.   
“No, I just want you to know what it feels like to want and to be wanted. “Oh, I want you and could have done so last night. But I am wanting you to tell me when or if.” He said.   
“Now.” She said.   
“Not right now.” He said and hushed her.   
“If there is time we might take a few hours for that but it has to be right for both of us. Sure, I’d like ta shag ya. Nothing wrong with a good old fashioned, Shag. But you don’t know the difference which makes me sad. That is why I was crying. Now get some sleep, I’ll take the first watch.” He said as she closed her eyes.   
“Kelly.” He said. He offered his shoulder. She complied and rested against it. “Peter, You can wear this for show for now just let me have it back when I go it’s my grandfather’s.” She said handing him her grandfather’s wedding band.   
“I’ll wear my grandmother’s.” She said putting it on. He put her grandfather’s on it just fit. He looked at the silver band and there were Celtic knots on it etched on it. He looked at it.   
“Thank ye.” He said.   
“Your welcome but it is just for show. You already know those are Celtic Love knots, right?” She asked.   
“Yes, and I can tell you grandfather and grand mother were very much in love. Yours has them too just alike.” He said looking at hers. Now rest some I’ll take the first watch then in two hours I’ll let you.” He said.   
“Ok.” She said as the movement of the train was lulling her to sleep. He glanced for a while watching her lull off. Then he moved the arm, rest her just allowing him to have him hold her.   
“Blanket for your wife?” The hostess said.   
“Thanks.” He said. He covered her up and an hour later woke with a start. “What’s wrong?” She asked.   
“I went to sleep.” He said. He looked around at the other passengers. “Nothing unusual.” He said. She popped her head up.   
“Think again.” She said as they were stopped picking up passengers in Lockerbie, Scotland.   
“What?” He asked. Peter, remember that weird Celtic/Indian shit last night?” She said.   
“Yes.” He said.   
“We are about to get more of it I feel something coming. We have to get off the train. Did they say where we are?” She asked.   
“While you where asleep we crossed the boarder into Scotland. We’ve stopped for more passengers in Lockerbie, Scotland.” He said as she looked outside. The color green had changed just as her grandfather had said. “Kelly there is no green in the world like it.” He had said and there wasn’t, as she had seen in old color pics he had.   
“Yeah I know we are in Scotland and I would be jumping up and down if we had no one after us.   
“Actually, I would have enjoyed that.” He said smiling and winking at her, but she wasn’t laughing.   
“Lockerbie, Lockerbie why do I know that name?” She asked.   
“Well in 1988, there was a plane crash here killing all on board and some on the ground by a bomb in flight from London, I think, on board the plane put there by terrorist. My history is a bit fuzzy, but we were just kids when that happened.” He said.   
“Yeah but we had better get off this train.” She said. She picked up both their bags and caught hold of his hand.   
“Hold on there Luv let me catch up.” He said and took his bag from her hand then hers. She walked as briskly as she could.   
“Kelly it’s over 70 miles there, to Glasgow, by your measurements. We can’t walk it.” He said. “I know. But we are in a town maybe there is a car rental here.” She said.   
“You may have a Scottish grandfather, but he left here a long time ago. He was already in America by the time that crash happened.” He said. Then he saw the two men that had been in the Peugeot.   
“Forget what I said get off the train.” He said as she looked behind him. “Shit.” She said.   
“Your right there.” He said, and they joined hands and quickly got off the train and into the terminal.   
“We need a phone book.” She said.   
“Yeah and we will have to nick it. Two coppers nicking a phone book, we’ll get the cuffs for sure.” He said.   
“It would be funny if this wasn’t so serious.” She said.   
“I’ll do it I was once a world class petty thief.” He said.   
“I believe it, so was I before Daddy got though with me. After that I kept my hands to myself.” She said and realized how it sounded.   
“Well that’s loaded.” He chuckled.   
“Oh, you know perfectly well that is not what I meant. Dirty minded Scot.” She said hitting his arm.   
“Well, my condolences for having to go it alone.” He said continuing to chuckle. He stopped, spying a phone book.   
“Bingo as you would say my dear.” He said patting her hand letting it go and taking the phone book then putting it in his black London fog trench coat. He walked back to her and kissed her.   
“All in the wrist Luv. All in the wrist.” He said showing he had a pocket in the lining of said coat. He smiled.   
“Peter, you transferred more lipstick, let me get it off.” She said starting to wipe it off.   
“Nah, leave it. Makes me look luckier than I am.” He said.   
“All in the wrist huh?” She asked.   
“I wasn’t talking about the phone book nick.” He said his eyebrow raised and devilish look in his eye. She hit his shoulder.   
“Ouch.” He said.   
“It’s all in the wrist.” She said.   
“No joke.” He said rubbing his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Kelly walked into town and into a little café.   
“Kelly, we haven’t eaten all day. We had better get some food. Ask some questions. Make some plans.” He said as they stood at the bar.  
There was all sorts of food available. Both Scottish fare and English. She chose a meat pie and he did too. They got a soda A Scottish blend of cream soda with a hint of orange.   
“Grandpa talked about this.” She said as he paid, and she undid the bottle to drink it.  
“Oh, this is good! We have sort of something like this at Cracker Barrel. But this is much better.” She said.   
“Good.” He said and took his lunch and hers to the back of the café.  
“Oh, I wish we could sit outside. Look at the leaves on the trees, the grass, the landscape. I have been in love with Scotland all my life the way Grandpa Angus talked about it.” She said and sit down him sitting by her. Her on the inside. He smiled.   
“You’re in love with Scotland. To hear you talk makes me prouder to have been born here. To hear ya talk about seeing the green here, seeing the contrast between here and your own Texas is inspiring, and I wish it too that we could sit outside and take it in. I had no idea you’d make it so magical. Like I am seeing it for the first time. Through your eyes.” He said.   
“All kidding aside I wish we were on Vacation. Er Holiday. Gee me getting a real Scot to show me around.” She said.   
“I’m sorry we aren’t on holiday too that would be a lot of fun.” He said taking a bite of his meat pie.   
“It would be wonderful.” She said.   
“Perhaps you could come back and we could do it, I mean the holiday.” He said.   
“I know what you meant.” She said.   
“Scoot over just a bit Luv. We are after all honeymooners.” He said winking and her scooting closer to him. Taking another swig of the soda. She looked at him for a moment.   
“What Luv?” He asked taking another bite of his meat pie.   
“Your courting me, aren’t you?” She asked.   
“Well, it touched me when you said you hadn’t been in love. I wanted you to know one man would be interested in putting more effort into helping you find it. It’s not exactly, I want you in love with me but to get an idea of how it could feel for you. However, if your so inclined…” he said.   
She put her pie down and looked at him. His face having a radiant glow to it. He looked at her and she had a glow too. He took her hand in his.   
“Call me a hopeless romantic but I am.” He said.   
“Not hopeless.” She said.   
“Hapless then.” He said and chuckled a little.   
“Not that either. I appreciate the thought, but do you realize how hard it will be when the time comes for me to go?” She said.   
“Yes, I do and let me take care if it Luv. It’s safe with me. I know it’s 4,000 miles plus about 7 time zones, but they’re will be a way provided. I know it hasn’t been long and the way we met dubious, but none the less, to say your attractive is just scraping the surface. To say your smart and we think alike, amazing. I like the total package, the whole Kelly White Beaver package.” He said bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing the back of her hand.   
“You’re my Sacred White Scotsman.” She said.   
“I’ve been called many things Kelly but, never sacred. Not by a lovely woman such as yourself. It makes me feel special for the first time.” He said. “This is nice, but they may be gaining on us.” She said. He reluctantly finished his pie and took out the phone book. They do have a car rental.   
“I’ll get it. You can drive here?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I’m also good at shaking followers.” She said.   
“You won’t be shakin’ this follower I hope.” He said and held her hand tighter.   
“No, not my Sacred White Scotsman.” She said smiling at him.   
“Make me sound like I’m holy or something.” He said.  
“You are, I just realized I was given a protector when you come into my life, even as dubious as it was.   
“So, you saw something in that horney cop that buggered you or almost did?” He asked.   
“I know dubious.” She said.   
“You did, didn’t ya? He said.   
“Yeah but mostly I wanted to get that over. That was the umpteenth time that night I got pawed and ogled.” She said.   
“I’ll just let it be ogle from now on can’t blame a man for that, eh?” He asked.   
“No,” She said.   
“On then too the rental car place.” He said.   
“Let’s go.” She said taking the rest of her soda with her.   
“Like it do you?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I do.” She said.   
“Oh, let’s get a map just in case.” he said.   
“I’ll pay.” She said.   
“Ok.” He said. She paid for the map and they went to the car rental place. Because they didn’t want to used a credit or debit card a rental car was out. They would have to hoof it to the next town and get back on the train. Hitch hiking was against the law. However, if they where stopped nothing was going to be said to the people stopping for them.   
“Peter you need to know I have a black jack.” She said.   
“You know how to use it?” He asked.   
“Oh yeah grand pa taught me. Showed me how to make one.” She said reaching into her purse. He made it so no one could see what she had in her hand.   
“A sock?” he asked.   
“With weights and sand. “She said.   
“I wouldn’t want to meet you in a dark alley. Your bad ass.” He said.   
“Well I know it ain’t, Kosher but I wanted something to protect myself with. I couldn’t have a knife or a gun. So, I went to the beach and got the sand and bought some weights. Put a knot in an old sock.” She said.   
“Inventive, mum’s the word.” He said.   
“You’re not mad?” She asked.   
“No, I’m kind of scared and aroused all at the same time. Refreshing feeling knowing your partner is a real honest to God bad ass.” He said and he took her hand.   
“One thing you need to know about Scotland it rains a lot. Showers come up fast.” He said and one did.   
“Shit.” She said.   
“I’ll agree with you this time.” He said, and they found an old shed to hold out in.   
“Next inn we find we are stopping.” He said.   
“Yeah, we’ll get back on the train tomorrow, it’s getting late.” She said.   
“We are both wet and smell from not having a shower this morning. This must be a sheep fold. Smells like it.” He said.   
“You’d know that?” She asked.   
“Aye, I was a farm helper for a while. Before college. The farmer helped me with Skeet at first, then Duck and pheasant. We had wild boars too. Nasty animals.” He said.   
“Yeah I know all about them. One foams at the mouth and postures you had better run or climb a tree.” She said.   
“Aye.” He said.   
“Having at least a .377 with you to pop him.” She said.   
“That or a shotgun.” He said.   
“You like shooting?” She asked.   
“I used too.” He said.   
“Get you in the states and on a shooting range. I’d like to see that.” She said.   
“I can see the drool Luv.” He said.   
“It would be nice.” She said.   
“Leave it to me it’s safe remember?” He asked. as the rain fell outside.   
“You’re as wet as a rat.” He said.   
“So are you.” She said.   
“We’ll get a room Mrs. Carlisle. Get cleaned up separately of course. You do know that the Celtic Love knot has no beginning nor end right? You’re grandparents where very much in love.” He said showing her.   
The line of it was not broken to make another part of it.   
“Yeah something he never told me about. Grandma died two years before Mama and daddy.   
“He told me not to bury him in them. He said take both of them to bless my marriage. Well this is the closest I have come to that.” She said.   
“First ya must feel loved. Any other way it’s nothing and would be wrong to use these rings. Since I saw they were real Celtic love knots no beginning, no end. They are beautiful but where is her engagement ring?” He asked.   
“She didn’t want one. He was dirt poor when they married and made their fortune together. She had him and he had her till death they did part.” She said.   
“I want to hear that story. You said it was a real love story. I need that after Natalie.” He said. They sat on and old bench.   
“Tell me of Angus and what was your grandmother’s name.   
“Elizabeth Anne Turnbull.” She said. “Well that’s better. Tell me of Angus and Elizabeth Anne McKenna.” He said.   
“He was dirt poor when he got here. 8 bucks in his pocket. He met her in a dime store, Like Wacker’s or T,G and Y.” She said.   
“Dime store. You mean a variety store?” He asked.   
“Yeah, I guess. He charmed her and got his stuff for just a dollar. Then he took her out, after he found a job at the college being a janitor. He was 20 years old and she was 16 but they were never found out and my great grandfather liked him. When she was 18 they married and nine months to the date they married my mother was born. The only one they had. But you know yourself you Scots are very Randy fellows.” She said.   
“Oh, some of us are.” He said.   
“They loved each other past this world. I saw them kiss and hold each other. Up until the day she died. She had TB. Not a great way to die as if any way is good. It’s a wonder I haven’t fallen in love yet. Seeing those two. He was so happy he was going to be with her again. He used to say there had better be shaggin’ in heaven.” She said doing his brogue. He chuckled.   
“I agree with Angus. I feel I know him through you I hope you don’t mind.” He said.   
“Oh, he would have been over the moon with you. One of his brethren interested in his Barin’s Barin.” She said.   
“I hope so.” He said.   
“We are getting away who knows Grandpa Angus might be helping us.” She said.   
“Look it’s let up let’s go before dark.” He said and they walked another hour. Found an inn and checked in.   
“Well it’s not Motel 6 but it’s clean.” She said. He handed her a towel and they both stripped down to their underwear. They put the towels around themselves. “Who are we kidding you saw me and I saw you in our underwear and you saw me with pasties.” She said.   
“Aye, I mean I did.” He said remembering taking the pasties off and finding that glue. But he had put his mouth on her nipple. What a great way to Keep up his oral fixation he thought. He turned his back anyway.   
“Go on Luv clean up. I can wait.” He said.   
“Ok, I’ll be right out.” She said.   
“Need any help washing your hair?” He asked.   
“Don’t know.” She said.   
“I’ll help.” He said.   
“I’ll see, ok?” She said.   
“Kelly, I won’t make advances. Because I would rather have love mixed in with it this time, I’m serious too. Now I can’t say it wouldn’t be nice and all but, this time I want to do it right. No pressure.” He said as she turned around to see his back was still to her.   
“You still want to cut it.” She asked.   
“Not really but we must.” He said.   
“Kill two birds with one stone?” She asked.   
“Aye.” He said.   
“How?” She said.   
“Well to take care of the length I’d say cut it first then wash it. After we cut it down to a reasonable length then wash it and see if you can’t do that yourself. If I get to involved in this I might not be able to stop.” He said turning around and going into the bathroom. He turned on the bath got it warm enough and put the stopper in for her. “Put in Bubble bath. Might just give you enough privacy. I’ll come and cut it I see you already have shears for it. That is if you trust me.” He said.   
“Ok.” She said handing him the shears.   
“Oh, I really hate this, and I never got to run my hand down the length of it to your arse.” He said.   
“Legs.” She said.   
“What?” He asked.   
“Legs the song you where asking about the other day. Hair down to her fanny.” She said.   
“I see been a long time for that one. ZZ something.” He said.   
“ZZ Top. They are from Texas.” She said.   
“Oh, that’s right they are.” He said.   
“If you want too just one now take your hand and run it down the full length of it. Might be your last chance.” She said as he was walking over to her. Her hair was still wet but it didn’t matter. His hand was in her hair and moving down. His breathing picking up looking at her as his hand gently glided down her back and through her hair. His other hand caressed her cheek. His right still slowly gliding though her hair. He got to her ass and the end of where her hair stopped. Her nuzzling his hand that caressed her face. She caught it and kissed it. Then put the left hand for him to stroke her hair with that one.   
“You’re going to let me do it again?” He asked.   
“Yeah. I kind of liked that more than I thought I would. No one else has done it. There hasn’t been anyone in a long time Peter.” She said.   
“Any time away from you would be eternity.” He said his breathing picking up more and him trying hard not to grab her and her ass. She took his hand and put it at her waist.   
“It’s ok then?” He asked.   
“Yes. I know you want too.” She said as he wrapped his arms around her then taking both hands and taking both of her ass cheeks in hand just for a moment then stopping.   
“If I do there will be no stopping. God help me, but I want you Kelly, I have since the day I set eyes on you. The thing different now is I want this first.” He said taking her hand and putting it on his heart.   
“I want this first.” He said.   
“Then what do you want?” She asked.   
“This.” He said caressing her Hair again.   
“Your head.” He said. “Then I would love to have these. He said setting her nipples up with his touch. He didn’t dare touch too much.   
“Cut my hair then we’ll see.” She said.   
“Fair enough.” He said as she went into the bathroom disrobed and got into the bath then called for him.  
He was shocked seeing her she was so beautiful. He wished she’d just say join me and he’d strip down further and get in the bath with her. After all he had done that before. But it was different. This time no pretense, no lies and the woman wasn’t married. She would be free to give him her heart. He could give her his. Plus, their bodies. His hand began fingering the towel and his hard member beneath the towel. He brought the scissors and comb.   
“I have to ask a question.” He said.   
“Yes?” She asked.   
“May I keep the hair I cut off?” He asked.   
“Yeah but why?” She asked.   
“I want something of you to remember. Something personal, something unique because you are Kelly. I am not going weird with it so don’t worry. What I plan is putting it on a tie of some kind maybe a pony tail holder and braid it maybe, then put it in a frame. I have never ask for a woman’s hair before. Panties yes.” He said.   
“Actually, I know you’re telling the truth. You want something of me. From me so do this and braid up to 10 inches and then cut it. Braid it tight. Then it’s yours. And my panties.” She said.   
“How am I going to earn those?” He asked.   
“Wash then cut my hair. The panties are a bonus.” She said.   
“I know you’re not ready yet. Neither am I, but I will say. My body’s been ready since day before yesterday. That’s why I lingered in your nipples just now. Kelly, I just feel so bad no bloak has been smart enough to give you love before. I really want you to know how that feels. Not put you off.” He said.   
“Peter your amazingly in control.” She said.   
“The only thing that is stopping me is the fact of what you told me. It just made me sad to think all this lovely had never had love before.” He said. “Time, Peter I never made time for it. If anyone could teach me that it would be you. My Sacred White Scotsman.” She said.   
“Make me sound holy. I’m not with the things in my mind.” He said.   
“Well you are to me. You’ve never offered to hurt me or force me or anything in the few days I have known you.   
“Dunk down to rewet your hair.” He said, and she did. He sat on the toilet and put some shampoo on his hand and began to work it in. “Feels really nice Peter but it’s going to be hard on your back. She looked back at him and scrunched forward.   
“Get in Peter you can stay that way. I know I’m safe. You know I’m safe. Keep on your underwear. That is if your shy.” She said.   
“Kelly you’re not, I mean you’re, I mean…” She stopped him.   
“It’s ok. I know you won’t hurt me. You know you won’t hurt me. Have all the hard ons you want. Just don’t let me see it.” She said as he got into the tub and sat down behind her.   
“There now. This is better, and I will get out as soon as I finish so you can have some privacy. I’ll cut it later.” He said starting on the long part of her hair. She looked back at him and he smiled at her. His eyes were dilated again.   
“Scoot up luv or you’ll be feeling somethin’.” He said. She scooted up and he finished washing her hair. Now came the hard part cutting that long exotic mane. He took a comb and got it ready. She gave him a pony tail tie to keep it on. Then he made the first cut wincing a little.   
“It’s a tragedy Luv.” He said.   
Then finishing it off and putting the now 10 inches of her hair on the sink. The hair tie wrapped around it tight. He straightened it up right under her shoulder blades.   
“It’s done Kelly.” He said rubbing her back a little.   
“I will have to get more cut off.” She said and she looked in the mirror   
“Nice job Peter.” She said as he was about to get out.   
“Don’t, just stay in maybe put a little more, hot water in the tub.” She said. “No, let’s not tempt fate.” He said and got out got a towel and left the bathroom. Shutting the door.   
“Kelly take your time.” He said, and she did to a degree. As she came out wrapped in a towel he went in trying not to look at her. He turned around for a moment. “I’m not ignoring you. Don’t think that. It’s not my call. It’s yours.” He said.   
“Yeah, I know, and I don’t know what to do actually. Your as equal as it’s ever been I me and being a cop. Plus, me being 1/4th Scottish. Plus, you being so sweet about all this. Trying to help me get out of the UK for now. Someday I want to come back and do this up right. Enjoy being here. Take in the sights. Enjoy being with you. Because, your good man. Oh, your tough and all but you’re a good man. You care about people. I know women have messed you up and I don’t want to be one of those. I know all this is not because you don’t want me. We got that said the other night.” She said. “I hope so because I do but, it’s not right for you not to have never been in love. You’ll be gone tomorrow. I’m calling one of my contacts see if he can get us to Glasgow Airport. Get you a flight to Dallas. I’ll send you your things.” He said. “I know you will. If I didn’t know any better, I would think had I known your in love with me. If I knew better, I would think the same thing about myself.” She said.   
“First of all, it’s called respect, we have it for each other and it’s not all wanting to fuck.” He said. “Its more wanting to make love. It goes beyond…” He stopped her.   
“Shagging Luv. It more than that and your right it has a lot of respect in it. You and I are a different breed. Oh, I so wish you’d show me that Indian roll.” He said smiling at her.   
“Maybe next time because this is not finished yet, you and I know that.” She said.   
“Get dressed and let’s go get dinner. I found an extra 20 pound note in my stash. My treat.” He said.   
“Well you are the guy.” She said.   
“Yes, and you’re the lady.” He said walking over to her and kissing her hand. Then let it go and smiled and walked back to the bathroom and closed the door. She got dressed and waited for him to come out.   
“You look nice.” He said coming to get his clothes to wear.   
“Just jeans and a t shirt.” She said. “Yet you fill them out so well.” He said as he got his clothes and went back into the bathroom. He came out in basically the same thing. Although hers was a rock t shirt too.   
“At least we match, great minds think alike, don’t they?” He asked.   
“Yes.” She said, and they walked down stairs to the bar and sat at a table.   
“I don’t think a beer would hurt.” He said.   
“Not after today no. Wonder if they have Heineken?” she asked.   
“Probably.” He said, and he set them up with two of them.   
“I don’t drink that often.” He said.   
“But when you do you like whiskey the best I bet. Grandpa did.   
“Yeah, I do Jack Daniels.” He said.   
“Strange it would be an American Whiskey. Grandpa also drank Drambuie.” She said making a face and so did he.   
“Yeah I know it’s Scottish but too harsh.” He said.   
“Yeah we agree on that.” She said as they clinked their glasses together. 

“We should be careful.” She said.   
“Then come with me, take your beer and sit with me back here.” He said and he put her on the inside of booth. It was darker back there.   
“They won’t bother us back here. No one will if we are acting like a couple.” He said eyeing her hair.   
“Not bad if I say so maself Kelly. Still I hated to do it. But it looks fine. Still it has the texture and the color. Nothing like mine at all. I expected it to have a little red in it.” He said playing with her thick Black-brown hair.   
He would miss even looking at it. He’d never known a woman like her. Everything about her was different. Especially her skin and her hair and eyes. Her eyes where a very dark brown like he had seen before but a different look entirely. They were almost almond shaped. Not quite though. He put his arm around her like she was his if only for that moment. She felt the energy in him change from cop to something short of a lover. She recognized that. She’d had boyfriends some of them live in but that had been at least 5 years. She gasped but not audibly so. It had been a long time since a man had cuddled her and Peter was trying too even for the illusion of love. But was it just illusion? Something in it felt real to her. But would she know real if it came up and bit her on the ass? She looked at the man with the two-day old growth of beard on his face.   
“What is it Kelly?” He asked.   
“I was just thinking how rugged you look with a beard. It wouldn’t go this time of year in Texas. It’s already hot there.” She said.   
“Then I would just have to shave.” He said. The waitress took their order for dinner. They both had Shepard’s pie.   
“I took it easy on ya and not so exotic for ya.” He said.   
“No Haggis huh?” She said.   
“If it’s cooked right it’s great. I don’t know this place. Now Mum used to do it right.” He said.   
“You said she was gone?” She asked.   
“Yeah, just like you I’m alone in this world.” He said.   
“No brothers or sisters?” She asked.   
“No, I’m an only like you are. We have many things in common Kelly.” He said.   
“Looks like.” She said.   
“Is this ok, I don’t want you uncomfortable. I’m not trying anything.” He said.   
“Yeah well, this is fine.” She said.   
“If I don’t miss my guess it’s been a while since you’ve been cuddled. That’s part of caring for someone. My you are lovely.” He said looking at her all clean and fresh.   
Her hair smelled like the freesia shampoo from the bathroom. But it suited her. Now him not so much. He had gone for the sandalwood shampoo. It had taken all he had to sit in that tub with her and shampoo her hair. He had wrapped her hair in a wash cloth and stuck it in his bag. A memento of what might have been.   
“It won’t hurt if you put your hand on my shoulder.” She said. He brightened up.   
Ok.” He said and did. “Looks more natural.” He said.   
“Do what you need to make it look right.” She said.   
“I don’t intend on pawing ya. I won’t do that.” He said.   
“I know you will be gentle.” She said.   
“Make it look like we’re gonna shag.” He said.   
“Peter if we knew each other longer it might be that way. What I am afraid of is that if we did I wouldn’t leave.” She said.   
“Then you might.” He said.   
“Peter, I think we wouldn’t be able to leave each other.” She said, and he looked at her.   
“Yeah, I already know that.” He said, and he got closer to her.   
“Go on you kissed me a few nights ago.” She said.   
“That was before all this if I do now, I might just never be able to let you go. Kelly every bit of you down to your soul is real. You have the purest soul I have seen in a long time. I only thought Natalie was real.” He said as he moved in and was going to kiss her. Then their meal came. He moved over, and they ate.   
“Raincheck Luv?” he asked.   
“Yeah.” She said.   
They ate and sat with another beer but that would be all they had. Soon they would go up to their room and go to bed. Like they hadn’t slept together. Chased and all. Peter was a lot of things but never that. They sat drinking their beers and chatting. Him nuzzling her and her nuzzling him ever so often. Then he just did it. Really kissed her. He knew his heart would break when she left. He knew she couldn’t stay right now. He already loved her. The way she held herself and the moves she had, she was a cop an American cop but just the same. He saw the same thing happening again with Kelly, but she wasn’t Natalie no lies, no husband, no kids so it would be all him. He looked into her dark brown almost almond shaped eyes and would be hers only. Drown in those eyes after. He pressed his forehead to hers and she felt his energy change again. It was almost like hers. Elements just like it. He brought his face apart from hers and rounded her in some closer. Then kissed her. On the mouth long and hard. Her breath went after that because she wasn’t really expecting real, but it was. He stopped at sweet and not tawdry. He slipped out of the booth and put out his hand. “I’m not much of a dancer but would you dance with me then we’ll go upstairs and go to bed.” He said. He shook his head and revised himself.   
“I didn’t mean it the way it sounded.” He said.   
“Ok.” She said, taking his hand. They walked out to the dancefloor and put their arms around each other.   
“I’m more a swayer Kelly.” He said.   
“Well at least your willing to try.” She said.   
“Might be the only chance. Although after this we need to get upstairs. We don’t want suspension.” He said.   
“No, by the way thanks for dinner. It’s been a long time since I’ve been invited out to dinner.” She said.   
“Your welcome.” He said.   
“If you were going to be here, we’d go again sometime.” He said.   
“Yeah well, I leave tomorrow.” She said.   
“Who knows maybe something will happen and we see each other again.” He said.   
“Maybe someday.” She said.   
As the song wore on they moved closer together. She was not that short but still a lot smaller than he was, but she felt so good against him. He’d have to learn to live for just this, holding her in his arms but if a way could be found. He’d want more of her. She looked more natural now with 10 inches cut off her hair. More real.   
“May I ask something of you?” She asked.   
“Sure.” He said.   
“What you don’t use if my hair would you donate it to Locks of Love or something like it?” She asked.   
“Sure, I won’t need that much. I’ve just never seen hair like yours. You having no red in your hair but having a Scottish Grand Dad.” He said.   
“Yes people often wonder that. I took after my father’s people, the Cherokee.” She said.   
“But you do a mean Brogue.” He said.   
“Soundtrack to my childhood. I’ve heard that all my life. Like I said your voice is very comforting. At least to me it is.” She said.   
“You know I don’t think a woman has ever told me that before.” He said as they just swayed.   
“I’m flattered. However, I am not that special.” She said.   
“Really? I’d say so. You’re an excellent cop, I so wish we had time to explore the Indian fighting. I bet I wouldn’t want to meet you in a dark alleyway.” He said.   
“Next time we meet I’ll teach you. I get the feeling we ain’t done with each other yet. As they say in Texas.” She said.   
“Yeah I get that feeling too Kelly.” He said as a fast song started.   
They went back to the table for a moment to pay the tab.   
“This was fun Peter, I enjoyed myself.” She said as he smiled at her and started chewing on a toothpick. “Glad you did. I hate to compare it to a date, I could do much better than this if we didn’t have people after us. Come on I need to get in touch with my contact to pick us up tomorrow. Take us to Glasgow airport. Time, I asked for help. We do need it this time. I’ll take care if Jim Albright. Actually, he has no idea who he was fooling with, with us. You an American cop too.” He said.   
They walked off the dance floor hand in hand.   
“Thanks for all you’ve done.” She said.   
“Your welcome but I couldn’t see you become fodder for Jim Albright. I’ve watched him bed a lot of women. Turn them into whores. Women cops too. I wasn’t about to let that happen to you, but I bet, you could take care of yourself.” He said.   
“This time I was just a mite over my head.” She said.   
“Originally, it was the plan to take him down. I volunteered for the job. I thought it would be easy because I have brought down men like him before. But not he’s a different bird. Most men have their limit on how hard they will try for a woman, but he was after me. Yeah, he knew I was a cop. And an American one at that. Most men over here haven’t seen a woman like myself before. They either are afraid if it or all over it. Like you are.” She said.   
“But he was trying to whore you out. It should make you mad.” Peter said. “Not the first time Peter. Vice was my best work in Texas, because I knew how to protect myself. I know how to bring them down. Usually the little head doing the thinking for the big head works. But this guy is not like that.” She said. He put his arm around her as they climbed the stairs.   
“Is that what you think of me?” He asked.   
“Not any more. At first, I said geeze, another guy who thinks with his dick. But you don’t. If you were we would have really done it the first time. However, you did let it get the better of you. But I considered it might have been a while since you had, and this might be the first time you took advantage of the little bonus Jim Albright gives his cops. You don’t see the women cops here as whores and he does. You still have scruples. What ever Natalie did too you changed you but not in every way. You put on the breaks for me. You’re not used to using women to satisfy your needs like that.” She said.   
“Yeah, I mean no I don’t use women that way. My Presbyterian up bringing fixed that actually. I have lied to get my way but never with you. Kelly, we have a connection somehow. Plus, you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen including Natalie.” He said as he opened the door to their room. “Well I’d be lying if I said you didn’t have it going on too Peter. I could spend the day with my hands in your hair.” She said.   
“I guarantee you it wouldn’t be all day. If I had my way on things no.” He said.   
“Yeah, I get the gest.” She said.   
“You’d be shagged proper for sure. To your satisfaction. Not just mine. The one time I go for pussy and meet you, an American cop working vice. I just can’t win. But I have though. I wasn’t forced to do the right thing. I did the right thing because it was the right thing. Notice I left on my underwear. Sodded it and I am so sorry about that. I thought it was a compromise. It wasn’t really. If I could take that one bit back I would take that one thing back. But I will say the first of it on my lap did that without much effort from either of us.” He said.   
“Don’t worry about it. That is between you and me. It should be, but Jim Albright just might use it, So we had better be ready for that.” She said. “Yeah.” He said and dialed his contacts number.   
“Yeah, John it’s Peter Carlisle.” He began. He told him what was going on and his contact agreed to get them tomorrow at nine, before if there was a problem.   
“Yeah thanks mate. I owe ya one.” He said, and he hung up his cell.   
“We are on for tomorrow at nine here. John will take us to Glasgow airport. Better call and have your super have a ticket for you for Dallas.” He said.   
Peter was subdued after that because he knew he wasn’t going to have time to capture her heart but really, he had already done that. In his actions helping her get out. She knew too she might get to come back when they caught him as a witness for the prosecution.   
“You take the bed tonight.” Peter offered.   
“No, you need rest too Peter, we’ll just do as we did last night.” She said. “But you know I fancy you.” Peter said.   
“I knew last night too. It’s ok,” She said. He smiled.   
“If that is what you want.” Peter said.   
“Yes. If you can stand another night hooked to me that is.” She said.   
“If I had my way you’d not go home tomorrow. We’d stay here and fight time.” He said.   
“I think you would fight time for me.” She said.   
“Anything in the way of your freedom and happiness Kelly.” He said.   
“You’re a good man Peter, I was lucky bumping into you or was it you bumped into me.” She said. He looked at her and scratched his head.   
“I bumped into you.” He said.   
“On purpose.” She said.   
“Yeah, but was there really any of that?” He asked.   
“Oh, a little after you took off my pastie.” She said.   
“Umm, yeah but the glue was awful.” He said. Making a sour face. “Something so delectable, having that taste. I guess you noticed I have an oral fixation.” He said.   
“Yeah, you were all over that part of me.” She said.  
“You have to know, that place always makes me horney. I see tits and just have to suck.” He said.   
“You were not breast fed as a baby, I bet.” She said.   
“That’s what they tell me. I think though I just love tits. That’s me though. Why are we talking about them anyway?” He asked.   
“I wasn’t looking forward to being pawed but you got style I will say.” She said.   
“Nice to know, but I had just started before the glue had me.” He said.   
You made an impression.” She said.   
“Did I now?” He asked.   
“It’s been 5 years since.” She said.   
“Wow that’s a long time to go without. I know, before Natalie it was that long for me.” He said.   
“I had better call Lee.” She said.   
“Yeah, you’d better.” He said. and went into the bathroom. He would leave the tickets at the British Airways desk for her to pick up tomorrow.   
“How’s it going with Scot?” He asked.   
“Peter is wonderful.” She said. Lee chuckled.   
“Not like that Lee.” She said.   
“Far be it from me to tell you not too. You’re a grown woman, not my daughter but be careful gal. Just be careful and come back to us.” He said.   
“Right Lee, see you tomorrow.” She said and got off the phone.   
“All set?” He said softly peeking out of the bathroom.   
“Yeah, I pick up my ticket at the British Airways desk.” She said.   
“I’ll send your things to you. Even your unmentionables.” He said smirking a little.   
“I haven’t worn that teddy you like so much.” She said.   
“Yes, I know.” He said.   
“How do you know?” She asked.   
“I didn’t find your scent on it.” He said.   
“How would you know it?” She asked.   
“Well whether or not you knew it, you where, throwing it off the other night. No bad in it Luv. Your body was just telling me things you really wanted.” He said.   
“Well, that doesn’t lie does it.” She said.   
“No, why haven’t you tried it on?” He asked.   
“No one to show it off too.” She said.   
“Well, I would volunteer.” He said.   
I know you would. Gladly in fact.” She said.   
“That I would, just too look at you in it. I would refrain from touching you.” He said.   
“I don’t think you could help yourself.” She said.   
“Story of my life my dear. All visual no touching.” He said.   
“I’ll say it again you couldn’t help yourself. You’d be on me like stink on shit.” She said, and he chuckled.   
“Yeah ok you are probably right. I like that saying, so true.” He said.   
“You ready to go to sleep. I dare not say go to bed. I can already tell your poised and ready for that.” She said.   
“But I won’t act on it.” He said.   
“With all this talk about that teddy?” She asked.   
“No because, it’s not the time or the place nor do you have said Teddy.” He grinned. He laid down on the bed.   
“Come here Luv.” He said and put down his glasses on the side table. She took off her boots and got on the bed beside him.   
“Don’t worry. It’s not the time or the place. Come here.” He said. She scooted over, and he put his arm around her and she was poised at his chest.   
“Just lay back and relax Kelly. I have no plans tonight to do anything you don’t want me to do. We sleep, get rest. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day for both of us.   
“For now, this is enough for me. Some day though it will be the time and the place you and I know that already.” He said.   
“Yes.” She said, and he put his right hand to her face and she her left to his. “Good night Kelly. Sweet dreams.” He said.   
“Goodnight Peter. May the dream Angus find you and keep you safe.” She said. he smiled.   
“Out of my childhood.” He said and kissed her. He turned off the light and they settled. She sang the stanza to Dream Angus.   
“Dreams to sell, fine Dreams to sell…” He joined her. “Angus is comin’ wi’ dreams to sell, hush now my Bairnie sleep wi’out fear, Angus will bring a dream my dear. Can ye’ no’ hush your weepin’ oh, all the wee lambs are sleepin; oh. Birdies are nestlin’, nestlin’ together. Dream Angus is hirplin’ though the heather.”   
They both sang softly to each other and stopped.   
“Someday, we’ll sing the whole thing together.” He said, as he brushed her hair over her ear in the half darkness.   
“I love that song. My Grandfather taught me the lowlander version. I’m sure there are many.” She said snuggling against him.   
“I think we know the same one. Wasn’t that the first name of your Grand dad? Angus?” He asked.   
“Yes, and it was like it was him that was bringing me sweet dreams.” She said. “I can see where you’d think that being so wee.” He said.   
“Yeah, I don’t remember a time in my life he didn’t sing it too me but just now. It counts Peter you’re a Scotsman too. Just not named Angus.” She said.   
“Well, Luv there isn’t a song named Dream Peter.” He said.   
“No but there will be since you will be bringing my dreams from now on.” She said.   
“You must know the myth then, it’s like the sandman for Americans but the form is an Angus bull for Scottish children.” He said.   
“I just thought as a child my grand pa did it for all the children.” She said and they both giggled.   
“Sleep well Luv.” He said.   
“You too Peter.” She said and they fell off to sleep.


End file.
